Greaser Adventures
by Moonwalking-Greaser
Summary: This story is just going to feature little one-shots about the guys when they were younger! Each chapter is different. If you want to request a chapter, please PM or review it! I will gladly write one.


**A/N: Alright, I'm writing little one-shots. It helps me relieve some writer's block. So I hope you guys enjoy these little stories. ALSO, if you have a request of a chapter, feel free to PM or review it! I would gladly take requests! I hope you enjoy. Pony is 5, Soda is 7, and Darry is 11. :)**

* * *

Mr. Curtis came home after work with a surprise in his truck. He got his three sons a bike. Mr. Curtis felt bad for Ponyboy, his youngest, who never got to experience riding a bike because Darry's and Soda's were stolen when Pony was 3. But his co-worker, who had a son himself, gave Mr. Curtis this bike for free since his son doesn't need it anymore. Mr. Curtis gratefully took it off his hands.

As Mr. Curtis entered his house, he was welcomed by two screams and two bear hugs. Mr. Curtis chuckled and picked up Soda and Pony, turning them both upside down. ''You two are getting too big to be carried!'' Soda and Pony giggled as Mr. Curtis set them down.

''Darrel is that you?'' Mrs. Curtis came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. ''My, don't you look beautiful.'' Mr. Curtis exclaimed at his wife before giving her a kiss. Mrs. Curtis rolled her eyes, while smiling. ''Hurry and get washed up, dinner's almost ready.'' she said as she went back to the kitchen.

Mr. Curtis smiled and went over to Pony and Soda. ''Do you boys know where Darry is? I have a surprise for all three of you.''

''What kind of surprise daddy? Is it cake?'' Soda asked while hopping up and down. Mr. Curtis chuckled and ruffled Sodapop's hair. ''No, it's a little better than cake. But you won't know until you get Darry.'' Sodapop gasped, there was something better than cake? He had to know what it was. He ran up the stairs to Darry's room with Pony trailing behind. He opened the door and found the eleven year old curled up in bed, snoring. Soda jumped on Darry, making him groan and push Soda off. ''Soda, I needa sleep. Get outta here.'' Soda got up from the floor, clearly intending to wake his brother up. ''But daddy has a surprise for us! He wants all of us downstairs.''

''Then you and Pony go.''

''NO! Daddy wants you to come. Please Darry!'' Soda put his best puppy dog face.

''Soda, I'm tired, I've had a long day. Just tell dad that I'm tired.'' And with that, Darry turned his back to his brothers falling asleep again.

Sodapop sighed then he looked at Pony. He got an idea. He went over to Ponyboy who was in the doorway and whispered in his ear. Pony giggled and Soda shushed him while picking him up and putting him on Darry's bed. Pony made his way over to his sleeping brother and poked his rib multiple times trying to tickle him. Darry noticed, but still acted asleep. Before Pony could poke Darry in his sides, Darry picked Ponyboy up and pinned him on the bed, tickling him. Ponyboy was laughing so hard he was crying. He tried to get away from Darry's grip, but he was stronger than he was.

Finally after a couple minutes of tickling, Soda, Darry, and Pony were making their way downstairs to their father. Once they were downstairs, Mr. Curtis motioned them to follow him outside. When the boys got outside, their eyes went wide, as did their mouths. They all rushed to the bicycle which was waiting for them in the driveway. ''Oh boy, this is ours!?'' Darry asked astonished. Mr. Curtis chuckled and nodded. Darry was the first one to get on it, riding it up and down the sidewalk. Mr. Curtis smiled. After riding the sidewalk 10 times, Darry went back into the driveway. ''Dad, can I ride this on the street?'' Mr. Curtis thought for a moment before answering. ''Yes you may. I want you to look after your brothers. And don't forget to share. Also make sure Soda and Pony don't go in the street.'' Darry nodded as Mr. Curtis went back into the house. Darry got off the bike before handing it over to Soda, who was waiting impatiently to ride it.

Once Soda had made his laps on the bike, he gave it back to Darry, who was sitting next to Ponyboy on the grass. Before Darry went into the street, Ponyboy's quiet voice startled him, ''Dawwy can I ride?''

Darry and Soda both looked down at their younger brother. Sodapop shrugged and Darry sighed. ''Alright Ponyboy, but you have to be VERY careful.'' Ponyboy smiled as Darry picked him up and put him on the bike. ''Alright Pony, when you ride, who have to use those two pedals down there see?'' Ponyboy nodded. The bike was a little too big for Ponyboy, but he reached the pedals, just barely. As Ponyboy went off onto the sidewalk, Darry and Soda cheered. Ponyboy was smiling too. While Ponyboy was riding, something came to Soda's mind. ''Darry, we forgot to teach Ponyboy how to stop!'' Darry's eyes widened and before he could stop Pony, he heard a crash, followed by crying. Soda and Darry quickly ran over to Ponyboy who was on the ground, holding his two bloodied knees with tears streaming down his face. Sodapop was quickly at his side, hugging him.

''Oh Ponyboy, you was 'opposed to stop!'' That made Pony cry even harder. Darry crouched down and inspected Pony's knees. They weren't too bad, just scraped. Darry picked Ponyboy up and held him while Pony was silently crying into his shoulder. ''Shh baby, it's okay. You're okay.'' Ponyboy finally settled down in Darry's arms with his head on his shoulder. ''Come'on Soda, we gotta get Pony to mom.'' Soda nodded while following his brothers into the house.

The minute they stepped in, Mrs. Curtis gasped. ''Ponyboy, baby, are you alright?'' Ponyboy nodded slightly and reached his hands up for his mother. ''Oh my poor baby, here let me clean you up.'' Mrs. Curtis carried Pony into the bathroom to clean his cut. Mrs. Curtis came back, with Ponyboy who had two bandages on his knees. ''Darry, are you and Soda alright?'' Darry nodded. Mrs. Curtis sighed in relief. ''Darry, why in the world would you put Ponyboy on a bike? You know he's only five.'' Darry looked down at his shoes. He hated when his mother was dissapointed in him. Mrs. Curtis noticed, so she just let it go. ''It doesn't matter now, just as long as all three of you are in one piece.'' Soda and Darry smiled. ''Come'on let's go eat dinner!''

After that little incident, Ponyboy didn't want to try to ride a bike for a week. But eventually, after much coaxing, he learned how to ride a bike. Even Soda taught him how to stop.


End file.
